Friend's Reunite
by MissSarahG1
Summary: This is a crossover between Doctor Who and its 2 spin offs. For you to understand the story you have to pretend that Ianto, Owen and Tosh are still alive. Also Maria and her dad are visiting.
1. Chapter 1

**Friend's Reunite**

**This is a fan fiction which involves characters from Doctor Who, Torchwood and the Sarah Jane Adventures. It is set after the Eleventh Hour but before The Time of Angels, after The Mark of the Berserker and during Martha's stay at Torchwood. Basically, you have to pretend that everyone is on the same timeline. You also have to pretend that Maria and Alan are visiting from America and that Ianto, Owen and Tosh are still alive.**

**Chapter 1**

(In the TARDIS console room, Amy walks up to the Doctor laden with stuff which she dumps on the chair.)(Jack's squareness gun, Martha's passport, Donna's Health and Safety pass and Rose's purple top)

Doctor: What's all that then?

Amy: These are belongings that are dated in the last few years.

Doctor: Why do you want those?

Amy: I'm not the first person to travel with you am I.

Doctor: (A pause) No you're not.

(Amy looks upset)

Doctor: What I get lonely; people travel with me and help me on my adventures.

Amy: Tell me about them (picks up the gun) starting with Captain Jack Harkness.

Doctor: Jack...well Jack is very flirty; he's also an ex-time agent from the 51st Century.

Amy: What about (picks up passport) Martha Jones.

Doctor: Martha is a doctor, she used to work for UNIT, that's Unified Intelligence Taskforce and now she's gone freelance with her husband Mickey who is another of my friend's ex-boyfriend's.

Amy: Okay then...who's (picks up the card) Donna Noble

Doctor: Donna was a really good friend of mine, but when she took some of my mind into her own I had to take her home and wipe her mind of everything we ever did, so basically she doesn't remember anything of her travels with me.

Amy: I'm sorry Doctor

Doctor: Yeah well...

Amy: ...last one I promise (picks up the top) who is Rose Tyler.

Doctor: Rose is my best friend, she...we were...in...L... never mind anyway I can't see her ever again because she is trapped in a parallel world with someone who I used to look like except he's half-human.

Amy: You used to look like someone

Doctor: Oh I'm not explaining regeneration or what a metacrisis is now you can wait to find out – if you stay that long.

Amy: I want to meet them.

Doctor: Huh!

Amy: I want to meet as many of your friends as possible.

Doctor: All right then you were probably gonna meet them at some point anyway (he changes the course for the TARDIS) lets see Cardiff, Wales, United Kingdom, Earth.

**End of Chapter **


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

(In a field on the outskirts of Cardiff, Martha and Mickey are walking, Martha is holding a map).

Mickey: So where are we?

Martha: We are just outside Cardiff.

Mickey: Great, that means we can visit Captain Cheesecake.

Martha: Mickey

Mickey: Sorry... (A ship crashes in the next field) Oh god!

(Martha and Mickey run into the field and find a smoking ship with a broken window and a woman lying facedown outside on the grass)

Martha: (turns over the woman, its Jenny) Impossible.

Mickey: Why do you know her?

Martha: Yeah but last time I saw her she was dead.

(Martha and Mickey look puzzled, suddenly Jenny begins to come around)

Martha: Jenny ssh its Martha, remember me I was with the Doctor and Donna on Messaline.

Jenny: The tw...

Martha: Don't move, don't talk we're gonna help you.

Jenny: The...twins

Martha: What?

Jenny: Where are my babies?

(Crying is heard from inside, Jenny tries to get up but can't)

Mickey: I'll get them.

Jenny: Wait, I don't know your name.

Mickey: Its Mickey

Martha: You can trust him Jenny, he's my husband.

Jenny: Oh, ok then, the password for unlocking their protective bubble is 11235.

Martha: Fibonacci

Jenny: Uh-huh oh and their pram is in the cupboard underneath them.

Mickey: Gotcha

(Inside the ship, Mickey is by the babies and punches in the code to unlock the bubble)

Mickey: Hey there you two sit still for a minute and I'll take you to your mommy.

(He gets the pram from the cupboard and puts them in it)

(Outside, Jenny is standing when Mickey comes out with the twins and Jenny runs to them)

Jenny: Oh my babies (hugs them) are you all right.

(She checks for bruises/cuts)

Mickey: They're fine, what was your name again?

Jenny: Its Jenny, you may not have remembered my name but you'll certainly know my dad's.

Martha: Her dad is the Doctor.

Mickey: Seriously!

Jenny: Yeah, just so you know Jenny is short for generated anomaly.

Mickey: Okay, explain please.

Martha: Jenny was grown from a single cell of the Doctor's skin, which was put into a progenation machine.

Jenny: Then I came out fully grown.

(Mickey looks confused)

Jenny: Basically the Doctor is biologically both my mother and father.

Mickey: All right, but Martha you said that the last time you saw Jenny she was dead.

Martha: How am I supposed to know how she came back to life?

Jenny: Let me, yes I died, I was shot by General Cobb, but the terraforming device must've felt that I was essential to the ecosystem of Messaline so it brought me back to life.

Mickey: But she looks like...

Martha: ...I know

Jenny: Could you please involve me in the conversation?

Mickey: I was just saying that you look like Rose.

Jenny: Who's Rose?

Martha:...she was really close to the Doctor, heck they were in love, he must've been thinking about her when they took his skin sample, ah who am I kidding he's always thinking about her.

Jenny: Anyway that's enough, I believe you need to meet my twins properly.

Martha: Definitely, especially as they're so cute.

(Jenny smiles)

Jenny: My little man here is called Jonathon Michael Jack Smith.

Mickey: If you don't mind me asking, how did you come up with those names?

Jenny: I just sort of knew them.

Martha: What with the Doctor's mind being a part of you.

Jenny: Uh-huh! Anyway my little angel over here is called Elizabeth Martha Jane Smith.

Martha: Really

Jenny: Yeah

Martha: So we need to get you three checked over and I know the perfect place.

(Mickey groans)

Martha: Don't start

Jenny: What's going on?

Martha: Jenny, we're taking you to Torchwood.

**End of Chapter**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

(Sarah Jane and the gang have come to Cardiff to see the Torchwood base there, but they have told Rani's parents and Clyde's mum they are there to research the history of Cardiff Castle for a school project)

(Roald Dhal Plass, Sarah Jane, Luke, Rani, Clyde, Maria, Alan and K-9 are walking towards the water tower)

Clyde: Ah c'mon Sarah Jane where's the entrance I wanna see some proper alien guns.

(Clyde pretends to shoot a gun)

Sarah Jane: I've just sent a message to Jack, he'll be here in a minute

(A minute later)

K-9: Mistress my sensors detect a human male coming towards us at high speed.

Rani: You mean he's running

K-9: Affirmative

(Jack comes up to them)

Jack: (salutes Sarah Jane) Miss Smith

Maria: Oi, we'd like a salute as well.

(Jack looks questioningly at Sarah Jane who looks as though she's about to say you'd better do it, Jack then salutes them all)

Alan: So who are you again

Jack: I could say the same to you the only one's here that I know are Sarah Jane, K-9 and Luke, nice job trying to hack into Torchwood by the way.

Luke: Thanks

Rani: Anyway, I'm Rani Chandra

Jack: Nice to meet you

Clyde: Clyde Langar and I just wanna say that I have been looking forward to this trip for ages.

(Jack smiles)

Maria: I'm Maria Jackson and this is my dad Alan

Alan: Hi

Jack: Same to you, now let's get going

Clyde: Finally

(Jack leads them away)

**This scene involves the TARDIS crystal that Rose and the duplicate doctor were given by the original doctor. For the purpose of this fanfiction the duplicate doctor is seen in the script as John because he took the name John Smith.**

(In the parallel world there is a room in the Tyler mansion where the TARDIS crystal is growing into a TARDIS, John and Rose who is heavily pregnant are waiting for it to finish growing)

Rose: Is it ready yet?

John: Almost, another couple of minutes.

Rose: I can't wait

John: I know I feel the same

(A crack appears in the wall)

John: Look, Rose its another crack

Rose: What do these 'cracks' mean?

John: I don't know, maybe its a sign that something bad is on its way.

Rose: Yeah maybe, hey on a lighter note the baby is due next week.

John: We're gonna be parents soon.

(Rose smiles)

Rose: Should I go downstairs and get everyone here so they can see the TARDIS.

John: I'll do it you stay here and rest a little.

(Downstairs in the living room, Pete and Jake are watching football while Jackie is playing with Tony, John enters)

John: Guys c'mon its almost ready

Jake: Coming

Pete: Yeah this is something I definitely want to see.

(Back upstairs)

Rose:3...

Jackie:2...

Everyone:1...

(An alarm goes off)

John: Its ready

(Everybody is happy and smiling as they go into the TARDIS)

Rose: Look its exactly like the original Doctor's TARDIS.

Jackie: I know, look Tony what do you think?

Tony: Its big...

John:...ger on the inside

Pete: I suppose that you're gonna go travelling once the baby is born.

Rose: You suppose correctly

Jake: C'mon I wanna explore this thing

John: Okay then me and Rose would be happy to give you all a tour.

(In the library)

Rose: This is the library

John: And I think that there is a section of kid's books here

Jackie: Look Tony there's a book on Thomas the Tank Engine.

Tony: Yeah!

Rose: C'mon guys there is a lot more to see, unless you wanna be here all night.

(In the wardrobe)

John: This is the wardrobe

Jake: There are tonnes of clothes in here

Rose: Yeah the TARDIS provides lots of clothes for whatever time zone we happen to be in.

(Lots of room's later, back in the control room)

Tony: Tired

Pete: All right son we're going now

(They all go towards the open TARDIS doors but they close and the TARDIS hurtles them about)

**End of Chapter**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

(In Cardiff, Ianto's desk which is above ground, Martha, Mickey, Jenny and the twins come through the door)

Ianto: Martha, Mickey how are you? And you've brought some friends with you this time.

Mickey: Hi Ianto, we're fine but...

Martha:...we'll explain when we get down there.

(In the main hub Ianto, Martha, Mickey, Jenny and the twins walk in unnoticed)

Ianto: Guys I need help down here

(Gwen, Owen and Tosh rush over)

Tosh: Martha, Mickey

(Gwen approaches Jenny and the babies)

Gwen: So who do we have here then?

(Gwen smiles at the twins)

Martha: Jenny here is the Doctor's daughter

Owen: I'm sorry did I hear you right

Mickey: Oh it doesn't end there trust me

Martha: The Doctor, myself and Donna found ourselves on a planet called Messaline where the Doctor was forced at gunpoint to give a skin sample that was grown in a progenation machine and then Jenny came out fully grown.

Jenny: Basically the Doctor is biologically both my mother and father.

Tosh: Okay I think I get it but this must've been in the far future though yeah.

Jenny: Uh-huh!

Owen: Then how did you get to the 21st Century.

Martha: I've been wondering about that too

Jenny: Well I stopped at a space café to get a drink and it was there that I met an ex-time agent who still had his vortex manipulator. We started talking and I found it easy to talk to him, it felt like I knew him, so I told him all about me and my dad who he said he knew.

Mickey: Was this bloke by any chance called Captain Jack Harkness.

Jenny: Yeah do you know him

Ianto: Yes we know him he's our boss

Jenny: Really

Ianto: Yeah

Jenny: Anyway he recalibrated my ship with technology from the manipulator and I could travel in time. I spent time on my own travelling, saving people, defeating terrible monsters and running there was loads of running. After a while I met Ashton and these 2 came along, unfortunately just 2 weeks after they were born he was shot dead by a Sontaran from the battle fleet.

Martha: I'm sorry

Jenny: Yeah well I don't show my sadness at his death very often because it rubs off on them.

Gwen: Speaking of the twins, what are their names?

Jenny: Well my son is called Jonathon Michael Jack Smith and my daughter is called Elizabeth Martha Jane Smith.

Owen: C'mon then lets get you three examined

Tosh: I'll try to get in contact with the Doctor on the subwave

Gwen: K thanks Tosh.

Ianto: Jenny, Jack will be back soon, I promise.

**End of Chapter**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

(In the TARDIS, the Doctor and Amy are waiting for the ship to land)

Amy: How long now

Doctor: About 5 maybe 10 minutes.

(The monitor starts beeping, the Doctor presses some buttons and Tosh appears on the screen)

Doctor: Toshiko Sato, we were just on our way to Torchwood

Tosh: How do you know my name, where's the doctor?

Doctor: I am the doctor.

Tosh: You can't be, the doctor looks completely different to you.

Doctor: Did Jack ever tell you about regeneration?

Amy: There's that word again, what does it mean

Tosh: Yes he did, it's nice to see you again, who's your new friend?

Doctor: Oh right I totally forgot about introductions, Tosh meet Amy Pond, Amy this is Toshiko Sato.

Tosh: Nice to meet you

Amy: Ditto

Doctor: Anyway, we're on our way there won't be longer than 10 minutes I promise.

Tosh: Okay Doctor, see you soon

(Screen goes blank)

(In Owen's space)

Owen: All right then Jenny could you hold one of the twins at a time so I can examine them without them struggling.

Jenny: Sure

(A few minutes later after both twins have been examined)

Owen: (says to twins) Right let's have a look at your mummy

(He examines Jenny and afterwards Martha and Mickey come down the stairs)

Martha: So how are they then Dr Harper

Owen: Well Dr Smith mum and twins are fine but I'd sugg...

(In the main hub Jack enters followed by Sarah Jane and the gang)

Jack: I'm back and I've brought our guests

(Back with Martha, Mickey, Owen, Jenny and the twins)

Mickey: (groans)

Martha: Be nice, c'mon lets go say hello

(Back in the main hub)

Mickey: Look everyone its Captain Cheesecake

Jack: Ah! What's Mickey Mouse doing here?

Sarah Jane: Mickey!

Mickey: Sarah Jane Smith

(Mickey and Sarah Jane hug)

Sarah Jane: Where's...

(Martha comes down with Jenny, each carrying a baby)

Sarah Jane:... Martha!

(Martha gives the baby to Gwen and hugs Sarah Jane)

Jenny: Hello again Jack

Jack: Jenny what are you doing here, with 2 babies

Jenny: Elizabeth and Jonathon here are my twins; I had them about a year after we met in that café, anyway we crash landed.

Jack Oh god! Are you all right

Owen: They're fine, the twins just need there jabs.

(Clyde, Luke, Rani and Maria walk off a bit)

Clyde: This place is so cool

Luke: I'll say

Sarah Jane: Don't go too far and don't go through a door or up or down a staircase and most of all don't touch anything.

Rani: But that's not fun

Sarah Jane: I don't care; I want to be able to see you all.

Maria: Fine

Sarah Jane: Sorry about that

Mickey: Its cool

Jack: So c'mon tour time

Clyde: Finally

(Tosh comes over)

Tosh: Oh um before you start the tour, I've just come off the subwave with the Doctor.

Jack: What happened?

Tosh: He's on his way

Jenny: Really

Tosh: Yeah

Jenny: Thanks Tosh

Tosh: You're welcome

Jack: Tosh what did he say

Tosh: Oh right, he's on his way with a new friend and a new face.

Mickey: You mean he regenerated again

Tosh: Yeah, he said they'll be no longer than 10 minutes.

Jack: Okay then lets do a quick tour before the Doctor gets here.

(Exit Jack, Sarah Jane, Alan, Clyde, Maria, Luke and Rani)

**End of Chapter**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

(In the duplicate TARDIS the hurtling has stopped)

(The next two lines are said at the same time)

John: Rose are you ok?

Jackie: Tony are you ok?

Rose: I'm fine

Tony: Yeah!

Jake: What was that about?

John: I don't know maybe the TARDIS just decided to take us somewhere.

Pete: Maybe

Rose: (Is outside) You'll never guess where we are.

(Everyone goes outside)

Jake: Are we in...

John:... yep we're in the parallel world

Tony: Did we go away?

Jackie: Yes, honey, do you remember me telling you that me, Rose and John come from far away.

(Tony nods)

Jackie: Well this is where we come from.

Tony: Oh

Jackie: Well it's nice to be here but we've gotta go home

John: We can't I just checked the TARDIS systems, she's fried.

Jake: What do we do?

(Rose and John look at each other)

Rose: We could ask...

John:... I know

Pete: Will you two please tell us what on Earth you are on about?

Rose: Oh sorry

John: We're going to see a friend of ours who could help us, well him and his team.

Tony: Huh!

Rose: We are going to see Captain Jack Harkness

John: It's this way

(They start walking off)

(In the original TARDIS)

Amy: C'mon Doctor are we there yet?

Doctor: You're like an impatient child, you know that right!

Amy: Of course I'm an impatient child, let us not forget that I've waited since I was a little girl to travel with you.

Doctor: That's true. And I'm sorry for leaving you for all those years...again.

Amy: Oh it's all right, I understand why now because I know how tempermental the TARDIS can be.

(The TARDIS lands in Cardiff and the Doctor and Amy go outside)

Doctor: C'mon lets go introduce you to Captain Jack.

Amy: 'K

(Rose, John, Pete, Jackie, Tony and Jake come around the corner, when the Doctor sees Rose he looks shocked and Rose looks shocked to see someone she doesn't recognise coming out of the TARDIS)

Rose: Doctor?

Doctor: It's me

Rose: You regenerated again?

Doctor: I did yeah and how are you, congratulations on what is soon to be a new edition to your family.

Rose: Thanks and I'm fine

Doctor: How long have you got left?

Rose: 1 week, I can't wait

Jackie: Anyway Doctor, what are you doing here?

Doctor: I could ask you the same question

John: The TARDIS crystal that you gave us, finished growing and then it suddenly just took off; we were just on our way to Jack, to see if he could help us because as soon as we landed here, her systems fried.

Doctor: I'll help as well if you don't mind

John: Course not

Jake: So doctor what have you been up to?

Doctor: Ah you know, same old stuff, saving people from the horrors that the universe has to throw at them, what about you lot, what have you been up?

Pete: The same as you except on a smaller scale.

Doctor: Huh!

Rose: We run Torchwood in the parallel world

Doctor: Really

Jake: Yeah, we've seen loads of alien monsters, Atraxi, Sontarans and lots of Weevils.

Doctor: Anyway, this must be little Tony Tyler.

Pete: Yes, say hello to the Doctor Tony

Tony: Hi

Doctor: Hey there little man would you like a lollipop.

(Tony nods, and then the Doctor digs in his pockets and gives Tony a lollipop)

Doctor: Here, it's a Verusian lollipop; Verusians pride themselves on making the best sweets in the universe.

Jackie: What do you say?

Tony: Thank you

Doctor: You're welcome

Rose: I see you've got a new friend.

Doctor: You know me I get lonely, anyway this is Amy Pond, Amy I'd like you to meet Rose Tyler, her mother Jackie, her father Pete, her brother Tony, her friend Jake Simmonds and her…partner, I'm sorry I don't know what you call yourself.

John: To everyone else I'm John Smith but this lot call me Doctor but I think it would be best if you all call me John, you know to make it less confusing seeing as we are both here.

Doctor: Deal

Amy: Is that the guy you said you used to look like.

Doctor: Yeah

Rose: The Doctor used to look like John before he regenerated.

Amy: There's that word again can someone please tell me what it means

John: You haven't told her what it means to regenerate.

Doctor: There hasn't been a need to.

Rose: So you mean to say that you haven't told Amy that you could change at any moment.

Amy: What do you mean he could change at any moment?

Jake: Basically if the Doctor is fatally injured...

Pete:... he can change his internal biology...

Jackie:... which also means that he changes the way he looks on the outside...

Rose:... so he can survive and live on, basically he becomes a new man with a new personality but he has the same memories.

Amy: Really

(The Doctor nods)

Rose: I've got a picture on my phone of what the Doctor looked like before he looked like John.

(Rose gets the photo on the screen of her phone and Amy looks at it)

Amy: Woah big ears

Rose: He had a Northern Accent as well.

(Amy laughs)

Doctor: Hey, lots of planets have a north

Amy: Sorry

Doctor: So let's all head to Torchwood, yeah

(Jake walks off, then he turns around)

Jake: Which way is it?

(They all laugh)

Doctor: It's this way

(They all follow the doctor)

**End of Chapter**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

(At Ianto's desk, the Doctor, Amy, Rose, John, Pete, Jake, Jackie and Tony walk in to find that Ianto is not there)

Rose: Where's Ianto?

John: Maybe there's an emergency and he's been called downstairs.

Doctor: Yeah maybe

(The Doctor gets the sonic out of his Jacket and sonics it all over the place)

Jackie: Is that a new sonic Doctor?

Doctor: Yep, the TARDIS looks different too

Rose: Seriously

Doctor: Yeah, I'll have to show you before you go back

Rose: Why not?

Amy: So what are you looking for Doctor?

Pete: He's looking for the trigger to open the secret door.

Jake: Doctor this is a parallel world to ours right.

Doctor: Right

Jake: So there aren't many differences yeah

Doctor: Where are you going with this?

Jake: Well in the parallel world the trigger is...

(Jake goes behind the desk)

Jake:... here.

(Jake presses a button under the desk and the secret door opens)

Tony: Cool!

John: C'mon

(They all go through the door)

(Meanwhile in the hub alarms go off which means that the twins start crying so Jenny soothes them)

Alan: What is that?

Tosh: Intruder alarm

(All of the Torchwood staff get their guns out and stand by the door)

(The Doctor and Amy come through the door first)

Tosh: Its all right guys that's the doctor

Gwen: Really!

Doctor: Yes really now please put your guns away you know how I don't like them.

Jack: So Doctor please tell us what is with the bow tie?

Doctor: Bow ties are cool.

Martha: Hi Doctor

Doctor: Hey there Martha it's been a while.

Martha: It has, hasn't it

Jenny: Dad!

Doctor: Jenny...what the...

(Jenny and the Doctor smile and hug)

Doctor: How... the terraforming device!

Jenny: Uh-huh it brought me back to life.

Mickey: Hey boss

Doctor: Mickey the idiot

Mickey: Hey

Amy: Doctor what about...

Doctor:... oh right I've got a surprise for you lot. C'mon in guys

(Rose, John, Jake, Pete, Jackie and Tony come in)

Rose: Hi everyone

Jack: Rose, you're...

Rose:... Pregnant, yes.

Jack: How long until it's due

Rose: A week.

Jack: Well, congrats

Rose: Thank you.

Tony: Uncle Mick

(Mickey goes toward Tony and Mickey gets down to his level)

Mickey: Hey there little man, you okay.

Tony: Yeah

(Mickey stands up)

Jake: Mickey Smith long time no see

Mickey: You can say that again

(Mickey and Jake hug)

Mickey: Jackie, Pete, Rose and I'm sorry I don't know what you call yourself

John: It's John

Mickey: Well it's good to see you all again, there's someone I want you to meet, some of you have already met her but I'm gonna introduce her in a different way, anyway Martha come here.

(Martha goes to Mickey)

Mickey: This is my wife, Martha.

Rose: You two got married!

Martha: Yeah about a year ago now

Jenny: Hi, I'm sorry to break up the reunion, but I have a question.

Mickey: Oh right go ahead

Jenny: Thanks, okay then if you (she looks at the Doctor) are my dad then who are you. (She looks at John)

Doctor: It's a long explanation

Martha: Let me, there was big trouble with the Daleks and Donna got trapped in the TARDIS, she touched his hand which was in a jar then John here grew out of the hand making him half human and giving Donna a Time Lord brain...

Jack:... But because she had taken a Time Lord mind in her own she started to burn up so the Doctor erased her mind and took her back to her family.

Doctor: I regenerated a little over a year after that

Jenny: Oh, ok

Amy: Doctor are you going to introduce me to your friends?

Doctor: Oh right, Captain Jack Harkness, Gwen Cooper, Ianto Jones, Owen Harper, Toshiko Sato, Martha and Mickey Smith, Sarah Jane Smith, Luke Smith, Rani Chandra, Clyde Langar, Maria and Alan Jackson, K-9 and my daughter Jenny. Guys meet Amelia Pond.

Amy: It's Amy and did you just say daughter?

Jenny: He did and these are my 6 month old twins Jonathon Michael Jack and Elizabeth Martha Jane Smith

Doctor: I'm a granddad

(Jenny nods)

Rose: Didn't you tell me that you've been a father before?

Doctor: I did and not only that I used to travel with my granddaughter, her name was Susan

Amy: What happened to her?

Doctor: She left, to pursue a normal life

Mickey: Hey there little man, you ok?

Tony: This place is big

Gwen: And what's your name little guy

(Tony hides behind Jackie)

Jackie: Its all right Tony, Gwen is a friend

Tony: Hi

Clyde: You lot know our names but we don't know yours

Rose: Let me, Clyde wasn't it

Clyde: Yeah

Rose: My name is Rose Tyler, this is my fiancé John Smith, my mum Jackie Tyler, my dad Pete Tyler and our friend Jake Simmonds. With the exception of Tony we run Torchwood 1 in the parallel world.

Clyde: Cool!

(An alarm goes off)

Maria: What is it?

Rani: What's happening?

(Luke goes with Tosh to the computers)

Luke: Trouble that's what's happening

Jack: What kind of trouble?

Tosh: Alien ships just landed in the car park of a disused warehouse.

Jack: All right then we'll work out a plan, Ianto, Owen lead everyone to the boardroom

(They all leave)

**End of Chapter**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

(In the boardroom, some people are sat down while others are stood around the sides of the room as there are not enough chairs).

Martha: So what are we up against?

Tosh: I'm not sure, I don't know what these signals are that I've been getting

John and Doctor: I do

John: Go ahead

Doctor: Thanks, anyway from what I can see on these charts it looks to be that we have a Sontaran problem on our hands.

Jenny: Sontarans, are you sure dad?

Doctor: Yeah

Jake: What are we gonna do?

Jack: Well, from what I can tell they're gonna land in Cardiff somewhere, so we go there and neutralise the threat as soon as possible.

Pete: Sounds like a good plan to me.

Jack: Great let's go

Owen: Wait, how are we gonna get there, the SUV hasn't got enough space

Doctor: Well its lucky that I have a space and time machine right above our heads then isn't it.

Rose: I get to see the new TARDIS!

John: Oh no you don't, you can stay here.

Rose: But John, I just wanna see the new desktop theme, I promise I'll stay in the TARDIS.

John: Fine

Jenny: I'm coming too

Amy: What about your twins?

Doctor: Bring them with you, I can put them in a special room in the TARDIS so that they won't get thrown around, they'll be safe there.

Tosh: I could look after them, I usually stay here anyway to monitor things from this end.

Doctor: Are you telling me that you don't want to come and see my ship.

Tosh: Okay then, let's go.

(Above ground outside the TARDIS)

Doctor: Let's do this

Woman: Not without me you don't

(They all turn around to see Donna)

Doctor: Donna, but you should be dead.

Donna: Oh you daft spaceman, all I needed was a few months to let everything settle, I'm fine now, I promise.

John: The DoctorDonna.

Donna: You got that right, now let's go inside shall we

Doctor: Would you do the honours Donna?

Donna: Sure

(Donna snaps her fingers, the TARDIS doors open and everyone steps inside)

Rose: Oh my god! This place is gorgeous, I mean my favourite will always be the one our TARDIS has but this is good too.

Maria: Sarah Jane told us it was an impossibly blue box, but this is beyond what I had imagined.

Doctor: Thank you, right then, who wants to help me pilot the old girl.

Jenny: Ummm, dad, the twins.

Doctor: Oh right, 2 left, third on the right, up that staircase, out them in there they'll be fine, Jackie you can take Tony there as well if you want.

Jackie: Thanks come on little man.

(Jenny, Jackie, Tony and the twins go up the staircase)

Doctor: Right then, Sontarans here we come.

End of Chapter


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

(Helping the Doctor to pilot the TARDIS is: Jack, Mickey, Rose, John, Martha, Donna and Jake while the others are just stood around the edge. On their way to their destination they talk about all the different things they have seen. The Doctor takes Rose off to one side).

Doctor: I just wanted to say this without that lot overhearing but you Rose Tyler, I have so much to thank you for, you were and always will be the person who brought light back to my life at a time when I was so full of anger and hate and regret. I never thanked you for being there by my side when I thought I needed no one, so thank you.

Rose: Oh come here you daft Time-Lord

(She then embraces the Doctor when Jenny comes over)

Jenny: Dad, can I talk to you?

Doctor: Of course, Rose why don't you go sit down.

Rose: Ok and Doctor, thank you for everything.

(They smile at each other then Rose walks away)

Doctor: What can I do for you?

Jenny: I just wanted to know if you'd like to see a picture of your grandchildren from the day they were born?

Doctor: Of course, I'd love to.

(Jenny then gets out a picture from her back pocket, unfolds it to show to the Doctor, its of Jenny and the twins in a hospital bed, except there was a man with them).

Doctor: Now I see where Elizabeth gets her eyes from.

Jenny: I see so much of him in them.

Doctor: I'm sorry I never got to meet him.

Jenny: You would've loved him, he was kind, brave and loyal.

(Before either of them can say anything else, Donna calls over)

Donna: Oi Space man, we've landed.

(They are all outside)

John: Oh no you don't, you promised, stay in there and look after Tony and the twins.

Rose: Fine, good luck everyone.

(Rose goes back into the TARDIS and they hear her lock the doors behind her)

Mickey: Alright, what's the plan?

Doctor: Well, I think we should split up into 2 teams of 5 and 2 teams of 6 so that we can scout out the area, because by now the Sontarans would've beamed down from their ship and set up an Earth base so they can learn about the human race and find the ultimate way to implement their plan.

Jack: Okay so how should we do this?

Doctor: Like this: Jake, Gwen, Luke and Maria with me, Amy, Pete, Jenny Alan and Rani with John. Mickey, Jackie, Ianto and K-9 with Jack and Donna, Tosh, Owen, Martha and Clyde with Sarah Jane. Okay, split up, two teams take the North entrance, to the South and split up from there.

(In the warehouse with Jack's team)

Mickey: Just my luck to get saddled with you isn't it.

Jack: Being with you isn't exactly my idea of heaven either Mickey boy but here we are.

Jackie: Boys, time and a place.

Mickey: Sorry Jackie

Jack: (whispers to Mickey) Why are you apologising for a little argument?

Mickey: Trust me, you do not, I repeat not, want to get a slap from Jackie Tyler, do not make her angry.

Jackie: I heard that.

Ianto: Let's just carry on going yeah.

Mickey: Whatever, you keeping up ok K-9?

K-9: Affirmative.

(With the Doctor's team)

Jake: So Doc, what sorts of things have you been up to since I last saw ya?

Doctor: All sorts, saved the world a lot, again, you?

Jake: Torchwood keeps us busy.

Gwen: You work for Torchwood?

Jake: Yeah, in the parallel world.

(A little behind them, Luke and Maria are having their own conversation)

Maria: You know Luke, it's good to see you again, you know in person and not on a computer screen.

Luke: You too Maria, I've missed you.

Maria: And I've missed you.

(With Sarah Jane's group)

Martha: Donna, I thought you couldn't remember anything about your time with the Doctor?

Donna: So did he, but it's like I said, I only needed a few months to get used to it, I'm fine now, honestly.

Martha: Good

Clyde: Can I just ask, what sorts of things have you Torchwood people seen?

Sarah Jane: Clyde, I thought I told you ...

Tosh: ... relax, its fine, we've seen loads of things, probably things more gruesome than you've seen.

Clyde: Cool

Owen: It's not when you get covered in Monster guts.

Clyde: Been there done that, have you tried getting Slitheen stains out of your clothes, its a nightmare.

(With John's group)

Amy: So you're the Doctor's daughter?

Jenny: Yeah

Amy: How long have you been trying to find him?

Jenny: Since the day I was born, so 3, almost 4 years.

Rani: Doctor

John: It's John Rani, remember?

Rani: Yeah, sorry, it's just the last time I saw you was Sarah Jane's wedding

Alan: I heard about that, the Trickster was involved wasn't he?

Rani: Yeah

Pete: Who's the Trickster?

Rani: Trust me, you don't wanna know?

**End of Chapter**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

(Johns team are walking down a corridor when Jenny tells them all to stop)

Alan: (whispers) What is it?

Jenny: (whispers) I hear voices, I'm just gonna peek around the edge.

(Jenny looks around the corner which opens into a large room where she can see the Sontarans).

Jenny: (whispers) It's them, it's the Sontarans

Amy: I'll call the Doctor's lot here

Pete: I'll get Jackie and Mickey's lot

Alan: I guess, I'll get Sarah Jane and Clyde's lot.

(They all dial numbers on their mobiles. With Jack's small team)

Ianto: So Mickey, how did you meet Jack?

Mickey Oh it was ages ago, did you hear about the Earthquake in Cardiff a few years ago?

Ianto: Yeah, I heard from Tosh and Owen, who were the only ones on the team at that time that Jack had made them and the other person on the team Suzie leave Cardiff, why was that?

Jack: Because I couldn't have future me interacting with past me

Ianto: Huh!

Mickey: Basically, the Doctor and Rose met Jack in 1941 and took him with them on their travels, I met up with them in Cardiff 2005 when the Doctor was refuelling the TARDIS on top of the rift, so future Jack who had already lived through that, knew that he couldn't interact with his past self in fear of disrupting the time line so he minimised the risk of that by taking the team out of the city, am I right?

Jack: Bingo, never thought you were that smart

Jackie: Oi, now you Mr Harkness need to answer one of my questions.

Jack: Its Captain

Jackie: I don't care if its King of Timbuktu, you need to answer this

Jack: What is it?

Jackie: Why were you hanging around my Rose in the 90s, when she was growing up?

Jack: Ah, I was wondering when this would come up. Basically, I got stuck in 1869 after I got separated from Rose and the Doctor, so I lived though the entire 20th Century, waiting for a version of his to coincide with me, also I missed her, I missed Rose, so I went to the estate and watched her.

Jackie: Oh, well ...

(Jackie's phone rings so she answers it)

Jackie: Yeah got it, ... we'll be there in a minute

(Jackie puts the phone back in her pocket)

Jackie: Pete says they've found the Sontarans

Jack: Great let's go

(They all walk off. With Sarah Jane's group)

Tosh: You know Miss Smith, Torchwood follows your work.

Sarah Jane: First of all its Sarah Jane and really?

Owen: Yeah, Jack makes us do it.

Sarah Jane: He does?

Tosh: To be honest he makes us keep an eye on loads of people.

Sarah Jane: Can you remember any of their names?

Tosh: Yeah, there's a Jo Grant, Ian and Barbara Chesterton, Harry Sullivan and Brigadier Lethbridge-Stewart amongst others.

Sarah Jane: There's an explanation for that, they're all ex companions of the Doctor, well strictly speaking the Brigadier isn't he's a just a good friend but yeah, all those people you mentioned have either travelled with or come into contact with the Doctor.

Martha: Does he make you keep an eye on me and Mickey.

Owen: Yeah, sorry Martha

Martha: If I could I would kill that man.

Clyde: What do you mean if you could?

Tosh: Jack can't die

Clyde: What, serious...

(Clyde answers his phone when it starts ringing)

Clyde: Gotcha Alan, see you in a minute

(Clyde puts his phone away)

Clyde: Mr Jackson says they've found the Sontarans

Sarah Jane: Off we go then

(They walk away. With the Doctor's team)

Maria: Doctor, why'd you change, Luke said you looked completely different the last time he saw you, like that John guy?

Doctor: I did it to save Donna's grandfather Wilf, he was trapped in this chamber which was about to fill with radiation that would've killed him, so I got him out and I went inside, absorbed the radiation and regenerated, met Amy, not long after that.

Gwen: Why couldn't you just get him out and not take his place?

Doctor: Because it was a two cubicle chamber, one of which had to be manned at all times

Gwen: Oh

Jake: Did it hurt?

Doctor: It always hurts

(Martha's phone which she gave to the Doctor rings and so he answers it)

Doctor: Yeah Amy, we'll be there faster than you can say Geronimo.

(He puts the phone away)

Doctor: Let's go

(They all walk away)

End of Chapter 


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

(The four groups all meet up in the corridor where Jenny's group is)

Doctor: All right then Jenny, what we got, do you know how many there are?

Jenny: No, but I've seen about 2 dozen, however I have also seen one of those transportation pods, so they probably have a ship nearby.

Doctor: Gotcha, all right then people this is the plan, sneak up on as many as you can, and ...

Donna: Hit 'em on their probic vent

Amy: Their what?

Martha: The hole at the back of their neck, it's how they get their food, it's also their weakest spot.

John: Yeah so, one hit there and they'll drop like flies.

Jake: Let's do this

Doctor: Need I mention that you need to do this quietly and only to Sontarans who are alone, we only want to knock a few out so I can get to some controls.

Pete: We got it.

(They all go into the room and knock out Sontarans in various ways, Mickey swings a heavy object at one, Jenny, kicks one and Jackie uses her high heeled shoe to knock one out. All in all they manage to knock out 20 Sontarans before they are noticed)

Sontaran 1: Doctor, enemy of the Sontaran empire.

Doctor: Charming way to greet someone.

(Then a Sontaran who is wearing a helmet walks boldly up to the Doctor and takes off his helmet)

Sontaran 2: I am General Krel of the 5th Sontaran Battle Fleet and you Time-Lord along with your friends are under arrest.

Doctor: Ha! I'd like to see you try, now according to Convention 15 and Article 57 of the Shadow Proclamation, I order you to leave this planet and its people alone.

General Krel: You think evoking some silly laws will stop us, we are Sontarans, Sontar-ha!

(All the Sontarans then join their General in a chorus or two of Sontar-ha!)

John: Well then whatever happens next is your own doing.

General Krel: Soldiers, take aim at them.

(Before they can fire, the Doctor does something with the Sonic that blinds the Sontarans and orders all of his friends to run. When they have got a sufficient distance away from the Sontarans they all rest for a minute)

Jackie: What do we do now?

Doctor: I don't know Jackie, just give me a minute.

(In the TARDIS, Rose is in the room with the children watching them play with each other when pains torment her and moments later her waters brake)

Rose: Oh no, not now!

**End of Chapter**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

Amy: Doctor, the Sontarans are gonna be after us any minute, what do we do?

Doctor: I don't know Pond, give me a minute

Jenny: Would this be a good time to say that I have the number for the Shadow Proclamation?

Jake: You what?

Mickey: You have their number?

Jenny: Yeah, I helped them out with some problems last month, they told me afterwards they'd help me out whenever I needed it.

Doctor: Would you call them then please Jenny?

Jenny: Sure

(Jenny then makes the call and John's phone rings when she says they're on their way)

John: Oh my god, Rose we're on our way.

Doctor: What is it?

John: Rose is in labour.

(Outside the TARDIS, John, Jackie, Pete, Mickey, Jenny and the Doctor go inside and the Doctor tells the others to wait outside for the Proclamation to appear)

Rose: Help me, woman in labour over here.

Doctor: Okay, Jenny you go check on the kids, Mickey you come with me and get some towels and warm water, you two stay here and help her.

(By the time Mickey and the Doctor get back Rose has given birth to a little girl)

Mickey: Rose, John, she's beautiful.

Doctor: She is, congratulations

Rose: Thank you

Doctor: Do you know what you want to call her?

John: We have decided to call her Olivia.

Jackie: It suits her

Doctor: Do you want to take her to see her Uncle Tony in the safe room, I'll tell everyone they can come in now and then you can introduce her to all of them before you leave, you're TARDIS should be fully refuelled by now.

John: That sounds ok, what do you think Rose?

Rose: It's okay by me

Doctor: Cool

(Rose and John take the baby away. Minutes later they bring her back in when the TARDIS lands next to their TARDIS)

Sarah Jane: She looks just like you Rose

Jack: She does, doesn't she. What did you say she's called again?

Rose: Olivia Skye.

Amy: A pretty name for a pretty girl.

Pete: I suppose we'd better be going now

John: Yeah, come on Rose

Rose: Hold on, take her would you?

John: Sure

(Rose hands John the baby and then hugs the Doctor)

Doctor: Oh hello

Rose: Don't you mean goodbye?

Doctor: You know I don't like saying those words.

Rose: Yeah well, I just wanted to say thank you

Doctor: For what?

Rose: For everything, you showed me a life better than stacking shelves, I will always be grateful, and I will always remember you.

Doctor: Goodbye Rose Tyler

Rose: Goodbye Doctor

(Rose, John, Olivia, Mickey, Pete, Tony, Jackie and Jake then leave the Doctor's TARDIS, enter their own and go home)

Doctor: Time to say goodbye to you lot as well then, it's been fun, I hope I see you all again soon.

Sarah Jane: And we you Doctor

Donna: What about me?

Doctor: You Donna Noble are staying right here, you too Jenny and the twins of course.

Jenny: Really!

Doctor: Yes, I want to get to know my grandchildren

Jack: Goodbye Doctor

Doctor: Goodbye Captain

(Sarah Jane's gang and Torchwood leave the TARDIS and watch it fly away)

**End of Story**


End file.
